


Maho!Stucky

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Sailor Moon, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fanart, Fem Bucky Barnes, Fem Steve Rogers - Freeform, Magical Girls, Maho shojo, Photoshop, Retelling, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Everyone can be Magic Girl! Stucky can be everywhere!Каждый может быть девочкой-волшебницей! Стаки может быть везде!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146986
Comments: 22
Kudos: 94
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Maho!Stucky




End file.
